


A Night at the Movies

by sociallyawkwardpenguin



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkwardpenguin/pseuds/sociallyawkwardpenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maura convinces Jane to see a French documentary.  Jane goes along and has more fun than she bargained for. A quick, fluffy rizzles oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night at the Movies

Jane tried to play down her eagerness when Maura asked her to go to the movies with her that Friday night. She tried to temper her excitement with the fact that Maura was saying things like “limited engagement”, “subtitles”, and “riveting documentary”.  All Jane knew was that she’d go anywhere with Maura, if Maura asked. She’d never admit to it though, and instead groaned about watching something educational on her first Friday night off in months. She knew Maura could see right through her protests though, and she didn’t care. It was too much fun watching Maura rattle off facts about the director with a genuine smile on her face.

****

She picked Maura up at seven that night, still dressed in the now-rumpled slacks, button down shirt and blazer she’d worn to the precinct earlier that day. Maura, of course, had changed into a pair of form-fitting red jeans and a white blouse that she left untucked, with a belt around the middle of the shirt. She wore black heels so high they almost put her at the same height as Jane.

****

Jane’s hair had been pulled back in a ponytail all day, but Maura had worn her hair down to work originally. Now Jane’s hair had been freed from the elastic that had kept it up all day, and Maura’s was up in a loose ponytail, with tendrils of her honey blond hair falling perfectly on the sides.

****

Maura had opened her front door for Jane and asked her in, but Jane was too busy appreciating Maura’s appearance to have heard her the first time.

****

“Jane, I said do you want to come in?” Maura asked again, smirking because her outfit was having the desired effect on her detective.

****

“Wha- no, we should go if we want to get there in time for the eight o’clock showing.” Jane stammered. Maura just smiled and grabbed her clutch, then locked the front door behind her.

****

Jane stuck her elbow out for Maura to loop her arm through. Maura loved Jane’s chivalry. Jane worried about Maura breaking an ankle in those heels. Together they walked in comfortable silence to Jane’s car, and Jane opened the passenger side door for Maura to get in. Maura gave Jane a heart fluttering smile as she stepped in, and Jane closed the door after her, making sure the ragged exhale of the breath she’d been holding couldn’t be heard through the closed car door. It was becoming harder and harder to hide her feelings for Maura, Jane realized.

****

As Jane navigated her way through the Boston traffic out into the suburbs, Maura spoke about the movie they were going to see.

****

“This director is more well known for his short films, but this particular, feature-length film has gotten rave reviews.” Maura informed. “His travels throughout the Francophone countries have inspired him to create an acoustically unique documentary about the differences in the French language in the various parts of the world where it is spoken. Added to that, he has created a visually stunning film showing the areas where French is spoken.”

****

Jane knew none of that had any bearing on her. French may as well have been Greek to her, regardless of where it was spoken, as far as she was concerned. She was simply coming along with Maura because she knew it would make Maura happy. Seeing Maura happy made Jane happy, in more ways than she was willing to admit.

****

“The reason we have to go to this theater is because they have a special high definition viewing system and a specialized surround sound system too. Both of these things will enhance the film so it feels like you’re actually a part of it. It will be unlike any film you’ve ever seen before.”

****

Neither woman knew just how precise Maura’s prediction was going to be, though Maura had made a few arrangements beforehand to help things along. She was tired of hiding her feelings for Jane, and had been dying to ask her out on an actual date for months. Lacking the courage, she settled for a more subtle approach that she hoped would finally get her message across.

****

“Is that why we have to drive all the way out to Framingham to see this movie?” Jane asked, perplexed as to why they were driving so far out of their way when there were dozens of perfectly acceptable theaters all within a few miles of both of their homes.

****

“Yes. Well, this is the only theater in the area showing this film, and I really wanted to see it with you.”

****

“Well, I’m glad we could go.” Jane said sincerely, even if Maura’s enthusiastic description of the film still hadn’t stirred up any of Jane’s interest.

****

They pulled into the tiny theater’s parking lot and Jane looked around. There were just two other cars in the lot aside from their own.

****

“Uh, Maur, are we here on the right day?” Jane asked.

****

“Yes.”

****

“Well, where is everybody?” Jane asked.

****

“I reserved the entire theater just for us.” Maura said sheepishly.

****

“Maura! Why would you go to that expense?” She asked incredulously.

****

“Because it’s so much more fun this way.” Maura grinned. “Come on, they’re waiting for us.”

****

Jane followed Maura in and listened as Maura introduced herself. The usher lead them into the single theater, which had a large screen up front, speakers up next to the screen and spaced along the rows of seats. The seats were not typical stadium seats, but rather large, comfortable armchairs set up on wide platforms so that nobody’s view was obscured. Toward the front, two loveseats were arranged with a table between them. The tiny theater could hold no more than twenty people, it appeared, but it was very plushly appointed.

****

Maura took Jane’s hand and followed the usher down to the loveseats closest to the screen. Jane tried not to think too much about Maura holding her hand. Maura had a tendency to do that, and Jane was sure it didn’t mean anything. Still, she’d have given anything for Maura to hold her hand all the time, and for it to mean more than just ‘follow me’.

****

“The movie will start momentarily, and I’ll be back with the refreshments you asked for shortly.” The usher said as he walked back out.

****

The lights dimmed and the screen in front of them lit up.

****

“Wow, Maur. You really rented this place out just for us?” Jane asked.

****

“Yes.” Maura said, and Jane could hear the smile in her voice. Maura squeezed Jane’s hand, having never let it go when they sat down. A few previews played first, and the usher came back carrying a tray with a bottle of wine and two wine glasses. There was also a plate of cheese and crackers, as well as chocolate dipped strawberries.

****

Maura thanked him quietly and he stepped out. Jane could hear the door to the theater close behind him.

****

“I’ve never been to a movie theater that serves wine and cheese.” Jane said as Maura uncorked the bottle and poured them each a glass.

****

“Well, small, independent theaters like this often offer private clients like myself a few perks.” Maura answered as she handed Jane a glass. “To movie night,” Maura said, raising her glass in a toast.

****

“To movie night,” Jane replied before taking a sip. “This is good,” she added after they’d both taken a sip.

****

“Good.”  Maura said, handing her the plate of cheese and crackers. “Eat up. You’re my ride home and I can’t have you getting drunk.”

****

“Yeah, you might take advantage of me,” Jane said quickly and then blushed, realizing what had just come out of her mouth and watching Maura duck her head in embarrassment. “I mean-” Jane’s words were cut off by the opening of the movie, and they both looked up to watch the beginning, thankful for a distraction from the awkwardness Jane had just caused.

****

Maura had been right. The sound system and the special screen made it feel like they were sitting right in the movie.  The screen was incredibly clear, and even though Jane couldn’t understand the French being spoken, she could hear the quality of the sound system and see the crisp subtitles as they appeared on the screen.

****

Jane peeked over to watch Maura as she got settled on the loveseat next to her. Maura looked content in the light reflected from the movie screen. She had let go of Jane’s hand to pour them some wine, but she’d reached for Jane’s hand again almost as soon as the movie started. Jane absentmindedly rubbed her thumb over Maura’s smooth skin, and was secretly thrilled when Maura let out a soft, barely audible sigh.

****

Jane tried to pay attention to the movie, but Maura really held more interest for her. She watched Maura watching the movie. Eventually, Maura caught on.

****

“You’re not enjoying this, are you?” She said sadly.

****

“No, that’s not true. I’m enjoying this very much.” Jane said, squeezing Maura’s hand.

****

“But you’re not watching the movie.” Maura pointed out.

****

“No, I’m not. I’m watching something so much better.” Jane said with a smile.

****

Maura smiled and ducked her head. She looked almost bashful.

****

“The movie is really good if you give it a chance,” Maura deflected. “The director is narrating, and he’s talking about differences in accents and expressions across various French-speaking countries. He did a lot of research before making this film. I wouldn’t be surprised if they used this film in linguistics courses in the future.”

****

“Oh, that’s _fascinating_!” Jane said sarcastically, hoping Maura would know she was kidding. It really was fascinating. Maybe not so much the linguistics part, but the wonder and appreciation that Maura had for the movie’s concept. That captivated Jane more than anything else.

****

“If you really aren’t enjoying yourself, we can leave,” Maura said sadly, missing Jane’s attempt at humor.

****

“You don’t understand, Maur. I _am_ enjoying myself. Very much, actually.” Jane squeezed Maura’s hand and offered her a chocolate covered strawberry.

****

“Thanks,” Maura grinned, taking it from Jane. Jane helped herself to one too, and turned her attention back to the screen, if only to placate Maura.

****

Satisfied that Jane wasn’t lying about having a good time, Maura relaxed. Soon she was leaning up against Jane’s side, and Jane had wrapped an arm around her back. Jane’s fingers were rubbing small circles on Maura’s shoulders, and Maura shivered in delight.

****

“Are you cold?” Jane asked when she felt Maura shiver. “Come here.”

****

Jane took off her blazer and draped it over Maura’s legs like a blanket. Then she pulled Maura closer to herself and squeezed her. Maura allowed herself to snuggle in against Jane, burying her face in the crook of Jane’s neck. She wasn’t cold at all.  As a matter of fact, Maura was quite warm, in part from the wine and in part from her proximity to Jane. She supposed it wasn’t lying if Jane had invited her to snuggle, though. Jane had just assumed her shiver had been due to feeling cold.

****

Maura inhaled deeply while she had her face hidden in Jane’s hair. She had purposely not worn perfume that night so she could smell Jane’s lavender body wash and the soft scent of her shampoo without interference.

****

They continued to snuggle there for a long time, neither of them caring that simple friends didn’t sit like that. Maura didn’t bother to think that most friends didn’t consider whether they’d wear their perfume to go out because it would interfere with being able to smell their best friend’s body wash. And Jane never once considered that most best friends didn’t bury their face in each other’s necks, or snuggle like they were doing to keep warm.  

****

“How can you see the movie if you hide your face away like that?” Jane asked, finally. She didn’t take her arm from around Maura though.

****

Maura pouted, saddened to leave the warmth and comfort that was the crook of Jane’s neck, but turned to face the movie. The narrator was taking them through various countries, showing bright, gorgeous footage of each of the countries he was speaking about.

****

“He’s speaking about love across the different cultures within the Francophone world,” Maura said, forgetting Jane could easily read the subtitles. “He’s talking about how expressions might differ from country to country, and accents might differ, and even customs themselves might differ, but in the end, the sentiment is the same.”

****

Jane looked over at Maura, who had turned to face her, the movie all but forgotten. “It doesn’t matter how it’s said, love means the same thing across all boundaries and borders. Love is universal, if you just understand the signs. Love doesn’t have to be spoken, it can be seen and understood by anyone.” Maura whispered, her expression as full of love as the words she had just spoken.

****

Their faces were inches apart.

****

“How do you say ‘I love you’ in French, Maur?” Jane asked, looking down at Maura’s lips and then back up at her eyes.

****

“ _Je t’aime_.” Maura whispered, drawing closer to Jane.

****

“ _Je t’aime_ , Maura.”

****

_Maura didn’t have time to even think of correcting Jane’s horrible pronunciation, because the next thing she knew, Jane’s lips were on her own.  Jane’s kiss was gentle, but certain. “Je t’aime_ ,” Jane repeated against Maura’s lips.

****

Maura reached up and cupped Jane’s cheeks, too overcome to do anything but kiss Jane for the moment.

****

“ _Je t’aime_ ,” Jane whispered once more.

****

“I love you, too.” Maura finally whispered back, pulling Jane tighter against herself. “ _Moi aussi_ _. Je t’aime_ , Jane.”

****  
  



End file.
